Pride and Prejudice
by the candle in the shadows
Summary: Draco is caught doing something unusual and needs a way to shut Granger up. But how to do it?
1. An unwanted disturbance

Hermione once again found herself in the library. She sighed as her hands skimmed across the crisp, white pages scattered with mysterious and unknown words that would soon form a tale in her mind. Wondering over to her favourite armchair in a far corner of the library she sat down and began to read. Soon absorbed by the amusing story within, she failed to notice someone when they stood over her. That is until she heard that all to familiar sneer. "Granger," Malfoy drawled, "funny i should find you here, unable to afford your own books are you?" Hermione sighed and closed the book, she would just have to try and finish it later. "What is it to you Malfoy?" She retorted, "it's not as if I haven't seen you borrow books from the library, in fact, it was just the other week I saw you take out that Jane Austen novel." She watched in satisfaction as the boy began to flush. "Isn't she a muggle?" Hermione asked innocently, "wouldn't want father to hear about that would we?" Malfoy dramatically paled at the mention of his father. "You wouldn't dare!" He growled, unconsciously taking a step forward. At this Hermione stood up so their noses were almost touching. "Watch me," she whispered and pushed past him to put her book back and leave. Malfoy just stood there, mouth open, as the curly haired gryffindork pushed past him. He had been so sure no-one had seen him take out that book and now Granger was threatening to tell his father. Mentally shaking himself he walked out and headed back down to the dungeons. One thing was certain in his mind, he needed a way to shut Granger up.


	2. We all need friends

Hermione sat down in between Harry and Ron with a huff. The rest of the common room didn't seem to notice, too used to Hermione's moods. "What's up Mione?" Harry asked, feeling he had to as her friend. "Uggh just that prick Malfoy!" She growled. On hearing the name Ron's head snapped up. "What's the git done now? Need us to sort him out Hermione?" "No thanks Ron, I pretty much handled it myself." "oh." Ron's face fell at the thought of not having an excuse to not punch Malfoy in the jaw. "What did you do?" Harry asked, intrigued by the idea of Hermione squaring up to Malfoy. "Nothing much," Hermione lied, "I just told him to back off." She knew she shouldn't lie to her friends but telling them the truth would without a doubt cause more trouble than necessary. Even if she couldn't stand Malfoy. As the boys slipped back into their routine of talking about quidditch and playing wizard chess Hermione slipped upstairs. When she reached her dorm room it was empty as the rest of the girls were downstairs. It was good that the room was empty as she needed to think. Despite her efforts her thoughts turned back to Malfoy. It had surprised her when she'd caught him checking out the novel. Maybe she didn't know everything about him? The pureblood prat may not be as bad as she first thought. Shaking herself of that idea, she got up and retrieved a book from her trunk, desperate to think of anything except Draco Malfoy.


	3. Down in the damp

Draco was sat pondering in the dark of the dungeons. His fellow Slytherins were sat round him minding their own knew all to well not to disturb or interrupt him while he was deep in thought. Draco was planning, though he didn't know what yet. But it had to be something that would stop Granger from spreading what she knew. It wasn't as if he was proud of himself for reading books written by stupid muggles, but they were much more interesting than expected. At this very moment under his pillow, upstairs was '_Pride and Prejudice'. _He'd already got through around a hundred pages and he was loving every minute of it. It terrified him, and now that Granger knew, she could ruin everything. "Draco...DRACO!" It was only after the screaming Draco realised he was being shook. "What Pansy?!""Gee Draco, we only wanted to know if you were okay." Pansy stared at him, worry etched across her face. But Draco wasn't fooled, Pansy Parkinson was never worried for anyone's health other than her own. "Pans i'm fine, so if you wouldn't mind, take your upturned nose and keep it out of my business." Hearing this Pansy just huffed and went back to painting her nails a disgusting pink. Knowing he wasn't going to get any peace, he headed upstairs. Opening the door his eye's scanned the room, checking to see it empty, and then pounced on his bed. If he wasn't going to think of a plan now then he may as well read. Dragging the book from under his pillow, he smoothed the cover out before turning to the correct page:- '_There is always some madness in there is always some reason in madness.' __-Pride and Prejudice By Jane Austen._

* * *

Author's Note :- Will be updating as soon as the next chapters are put together :-)


	4. Dinner with an impatient snake

Hermione woke up to the sound of someone shouting her name. Casting a quick tempus charm she groaned, it was seven and she'd been asleep for the past three hours. Heaving herself up she brushed down her rumpled clothes and soon gave up on the lost cause. Heading downstairs she spotted Harry at the bottom, Ron probably already at dinner. "You didn't have to wait." Hermione smiled, Harry always seemed to be the one who cared. Harry gave a tentative smile back, "Yeah well I couldn't just leave you, you might have been hungry.""Ha! Yeah now Ron's probably just ate everything anyway." Hermione giggled, and it wasn't long before the pair were in hysterics at the picture of destruction Ron will have surely created.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Draco sighed and re-checked his watch for the fourth time. Everyone was already at dinner and he was starving, but he needed to corner Granger. Where was she? Does she not eat? He began to chuckle at the idea of Granger being a book obsessed vampire, maybe she could bite that annoying librarian. He had to choke the laughter back as Granger came into view, but just as he was about to come out of his hiding place that insufferable prat Potter stepped in next to her. Of course, Granger wouldn't be on her own! Mentally kicking himself Draco fell in behind Potter and Granger, making sure to keep some distance. Once entering the great hall Draco went and sat in his usual place next to Blaise. "Where have you been?" The Italian asked. When he only received a shrug he carried on, "Well you better hurry and get something to eat because Vince and Greg have nearly demolished the lot." Looking up Draco found it unsurprising when Blaise's comment was true. Most of the plates and bowls on the Slytherin table were empty and both Greg and Vince were looking very happy with themselves. All that seemed to be left was some sprouts and a bowl of mashed potato. "Doesn't matter," Draco murmured, "I'm not really hungry." His eyes rested on the Gryffindor table, sending telepathic curses towards Granger for not being alone. Then as if his prayers were answered Granger got up and left the table...alone. Draco immediately got up and turned to a confused Blaise, "I'm not feeling to good, I think i'll go see Pomphrey." Before waiting for a reply Draco was walking towards the entrance, hot on the heels of Granger. It wasn't long before he recognised where she was going. The library, again. He wondered why she didn't just sleep there. Sliding behind a statue he waited while she went in not wanting to raise suspicion. Three minutes later he glided through the doors, careful for his face to remain blank. Spotting Granger sitting back in the dusty armchair, he walked over. Just like the first time this didn't disturb her from her reading. Rolling his eyes he casually called out her name, "Granger." She looked up, eyes blinking before they narrowed with suspicion and loathing. "Malfoy."


	5. Confessions of a sort

Oh wonderful, Hermione thought, Malfoy's back to ruin my day, again. Feeling an unmistakable sense of deja vu she closed her book with a sigh. "What is it this time Malfoy?" She asked, not even bothering with the 'confident Grffindor' pretence, she was just bored. Hermione looked up after going a few seconds unanswered. To her amusement Malfoy was just stood there, eyebrow's knitted together in confusion. Not one to waste silence Hermione opened her book again and waited for Malfoy to find his tongue. She managed to get through another three and a half pages before he bean to talk. "Look Granger, I believe when we met we may have got off on the wrong foot." This was shortly followed by, "Ouch, Bloody Hell Granger!" As Hermione's book had slipped out of her grasp and conveniently onto Draco's feet. Draco had to pick the book up as Hermione began to shake with laughter. He couldn't blame her because if she'd have come up and said the same thing to him he'd be in hysterics. It just sounded ridiculous. After controlling herself, Hermione looked back up. "Okay Malfoy! What's really going on?" Draco sighed, this was going to take some convincing. "As I was saying, we never really knew each other before we became enemies." Hermione nodded for him to carry on. "And I would like to know you before I decide I don't like you again." To his disappointment Hermione narrowed her eyes, "yeah right, i'm meant to believe after you call me a mudblood," Draco winced at the memory, "that you've seen the error of your ways?" She watched in dry amusement as Draco closed his eyes and nodded. What the hell?! "Seriously Malfoy, what's happening because I don't believe all this 'i'm a better person' crap." Opening his eyes Draco sighed again, what could he say that would make Granger believe all this rubbish. "Maybe I have changed Granger," He swallowed, "maybe you're the muggle book I was never allowed to read." He heard the intake of breath and looked up. She was just sat there staring at him.

* * *

Author's note:- Sorry its short but i've been busy lately, hopefully the next chapter will be up soon!


	6. A date set

Hermione carried on staring until Draco started to fidget nervously, breaking their gaze. He couldn't be serious could he? Well we'll see... Gathering up her thoughts she turned back to the blonde, "so if this isn't a load of rubbish..." Draco nodded, "what do you suggest we do?" Draco froze, he hadn't thought this far ahead. Convincing himself Granger would never listen. Even if she had listened what was he meant to do, befriend her? and then what obliviate her? Then they'd go back to being enemies. In a weird way it just might work. Five minutes later he realised he still hadn't replied and she was still waiting a smirk appearing at the corner of her mouth. "Well, I suppose that we should meet up to talk." The smirk immediately disappeared off Hermione's face. Neither wanted to back down. "Fine, when?" Hermione asked, her irritation clear. "Astronomy tower, at eleven." Before waiting for a reply Draco turned and left the library. Once outside he wiped the sweat of his forehead with a hankerchief. What was that?! He needed a better plan, because all he had so far was a date with Granger. He blanched at the idea, a date with the Gryffindor princess...wonderful. Trembling at the idea, he made his way down to the dungeons. Back in the library Hermione had to pinch herself to make sure this wasn't a dream. How the hell did she end up getting a date with Malfoy. And what's worse, she had to find a way to slip past Harry and Ron later. Sighing she opened her book and decided to slip into a less complicated world for an hour or two.

An hour later Hermione closed the now finished book and put it back. Her back was killing from being huddled over for an hour, stretching she left the library and headed for the common room. Hermione took the time on the way to reflect on what happened earlier. She was so sure that Malfoy had been there to make another unflattering remark at her heritage. But then he had come out with, maybe we should be friends? Well, despite saying she'd meet him there is no way that she'll become friends with the oaf! Coming up to the portrait she whispered "All things in love and war." Before the painting swung open. She found the passwords annoying, who came up with them anyway?


	7. A night to remember

It was 7:45pm and Hermione knew she had to leave if she wanted to meet Malfoy on time. Why she was even trying to be punctual with him was a mystery. As far as Hermione was concerned Malfoy could fall off the Astronomy Tower and she wouldn't care. But she had to admit she was intrigued. If this was a new leaf for Malfoy, which she still highly doubted, what was she meant to expect? And that line in the library?! She felt foolish for letting that render her speechless. But was it all true? The thought troubled her. Making her way downstairs to the common room she past a group of giggling first years. As she reached the portrait hole she thanked the stars Harry and Ron had decided to go outside and do some flying. Slipping through the hole she started wandering over to the Astronomy Tower her thoughts landing once again on the enigma that is Draco Malfoy. It wasn't long till she had reached the bottom of the steps and it frustrated her that she was no closer to sussing him out. She had her foot on the first step when she heard footsteps heading her way. Knowing being out would get her into trouble she took the stairs two at a time and flew through the door straight into the arms of Malfoy. Looking up she cursed her cheeks for blushing and she shook him off standing straight. A smirk appeared at the corner of Malfoy's lips, "didn't know you were so eager Granger." He teased, seeming unaffected by having to catch the weight of a full grown girl. Hermione scowled, "you wish Malfoy, i just heard someone's footsteps and didn't want to get caught!" Malfoy carried on smiling and gestured to two chairs in the middle of the tower. Hermione's scowl faded as she realised Malfoy would have had to set this whole thing up and wondered how long he had been here. Sitting down she turned to voice her query's but Malfoy had begun to talk. "Here's the deal Granger, being the arrogant pureblood I am, I don't get to read many books and if I do it's only them that specialise in Magic" He only paused for breath and carried on, " so I came back to Hogwarts and went straight to the library, knowing my father would never find out if i read muggle novels here, I picked up a Jane Austen novel at random and fell in love." At that last part Malfoy's eye's went down and Hermione felt her heart tug. She didn't know what her life would be like without her precious books so feeling sympathy came instantly. Before she realised what she was doing, Hermione's hand stretched out and lightly touched the back of Malfoy's. As he looked up their eyes met and she said with all seriousness, "you don't have to worry, i won't tell anyone." Then she let her hand fall and looked away before she had time to blush and she heard Malfoy give a nervous cough. "Err...thanks Granger, it's appreciated." Silence followed and soon the two began to fidget. Where are we meant to go from here? Hermione thought and then she had an idea. "So how are you finding the books?" She asked. Eager for a topic to cling on to Malfoy began to describe his opinion of the story in immense detail. Hermione just sat and listened, commenting every now and again, just amazed at how observant he was. The two sat for what seemed like hours until the talking dwindled and Hermione glanced at her watch. Holy crap it was 9:45! She jumped up startling Malfoy and headed for the door. "I'm sorry Malfoy," she garbled, "I've got to get back before Harry and Ron know i'm gone." Malfoy just nodded and she all but chucked herself down the stairs. She was meant to keep an eye on the time but it just slipped away. Malfoy was quite interesting. Hitting the portrait she whispered the password and threw herself through the hole. Relief washed over her as she saw the common room empty. Creeping over to the stairs her foot touched the first one when someone moved behind her. Hermione froze. Slowly turning round she cringed as she spotted Harry in an armchair at the far corner of the room. His face half masked in shadows. "And where have you been?" He asked. Oh Crap?!


	8. Unusual feelings

Draco's fingers flexed on the arm of the chair. He had just watched as Granger garbled on, something about Potter and Weasley, before she left. His eyes strayed to the chair where she had sat and tried to organise his thoughts. Truth be told, he had enjoyed Granger's company and that scared him. The novels cheered him up and to be able to share that with someone was great. So what's the problem? His conscience chirped at the back of his mind. The problem was that it was Granger. Socialising with a Gryffindor was ludicrous as it is, but she was a muggleborn. Mudblood! He corrected. Damn that girl had got to him in just a few short hours. He ran a hand through his hair frustrated and feeling vaguely violated. What worried him the most was that he had actually enjoyed talking to her, she was a great person. He brought his fist down hard on the chair and as a consequence his fist began to throb. Cursing himself Draco stood up and made himself room to pace. Something had to be done and it was simple - he'd just ignore her. Now that thought should have brought comfort but it didn't because Draco didn't believe he'd be able to do it. The girl had him wrapped round her finger. He shook his head, this was silly, he was a Malfoy and who was she but a girl. It's not as if they'd planned to meet again. It was just a one time thing that no-one had to find out about. Breathing in he headed for the door to make his way back down to the dungeons. Draco knew his fellow Slytherins wouldn't ask him where he'd been, probably for fear of getting shouted at or mildly hexed. Maybe Parkinson would at a push, but he believed she'd learnt her lesson from last time. Coming up to the portrait he whispered "judge the weak," and breezed in as it swung open. Nobody looked directly at Draco as he passed through the common room, though he did notice a few sideways glances from the younger years. Making his way up the stairs he opened the door to the third year boy's dorm room. Draco had to suppress the urge to groan as he spotted Vince and Greg playing cards on their beds. Ignoring them completely, he flopped on his own bed and quickly drew the curtains. Knowing Greg and vince knew better than to disturb him, he casted a silencing charm around his bed and took out his book. As the words formed in his mind Draco began to relax, his earlier worries forgotten.


	9. Young love and it's keen sting

Hermione was frozen to the spot as she felt Harry's gaze sweep over her. "Well?" Harry asked and Hermione swallowed what felt like her heart. What was she meant to say? Sorry Harry, I was off having a lovely chat with Draco Malfoy! Shaking her head she stepped over to where Harry was sat. "Nowhere really," she whispered, "just in the library again." As she sat down she failed to notice Harry narrow his eyes. "Really? Well I went to the library..." Hermione winced, "...and you weren't there." Hermione's heart began to skip as she avoided Harry's gaze. "I...went for a walk afterward," she lied. This time looking up at Harry in mock innocence. Harry narrowed his eyes again, but before he could open his mouth Hermione interrupted. "Harry, what could I have really been doing? Don't you trust me?" Silence followed as Hermione watched Harry struggle for words. "Mione...I, Well...I care about you, that's all," Harry whispered. Hermione felt her heart fill with warmth, "you know you're a like a brother too me Harry, I care about you to." With that she ruffled his hair, jumped up and headed for the stairs to the girls dorms.

Harr watched in despair as Hermione climbed the stairs. Bringing a hand up, he tried to straighten out his messy mop of hair. What was he going to do? Every time he tried to get closer, she just reminded him he was family. Harry couldn't help if he had feelings for Hermione. They had been stirring for a while, but he always tried to bury them. Now they were just overwhelming. If she didn't take the hint anytime soon he'd just have to sit her down and tell her straight. He was in love with her. And as far as Harry knew, there were no boy's in Hermione's life because she always spent her time in the library. Unfortunately, Harry wasn't aware of just how wrong he was...

* * *

Author's note :- Is this turning into a love triangle? Oh Dear...


	10. The start of something more

Draco sauntered into the great hall feeling confident. He'd fell asleep reading, so he had no time to think about the bushy-haired Gryffindor. Taking his place next to Blaise, he was handed the Daily Prophet. Reading the headline he snorted and chucked the paper back on the table. Pansy looked up, distracted by the noise, and picked up the abandoned paper.

"Still not caught Black." She stated, reading the front page.

"Mmm it's not likely they will," Blaise replied, "Fudge is way out of his depth here, everyone knows it."

Before Draco could add to the conversation Blaise nudged him under the table and nodded across the hall. Draco's gaze fell on the Gryffindor table where Granger sat staring at him. He watched as she noticed his gaze and looked back down at her breakfast blushing. Realising he was still watching her, Draco forced his eyes back down to his breakfast, a small smile appearing at the corner of his mouth. Blaise coughed and gave him a suspicious look which forced Draco to lose the smile. He just shrugged in reply and looked back at his untouched breakfast. Well it seems not only has Granger hooked him, but he has had an effect on her. The smile turned into a full blown grin as he excused himself early from the table. Not caring who watched, he made his way to the library and straight to the armchair in the corner. His grin disappeared as he saw the chair was empty. When he watched Granger leave the table he was sure she was going to the library. Sighing he turned round and it got stuck halfway up his throat nearly choking him. There Granger sat in the middle of an open space, with an empty chair next to her. She was staring at him. When she was sure she had caught his gaze she nodded to the empty chair. Draco's heart skipped a beat as he made his way over the chair. Sitting down he looked up to find her still staring at him.

"You like to stare at people, don't you Granger," he stated looking straight back at her.

He'd never really looked at her before. She was actually quite pretty, her hair covered most of her face, apart from her eyes, which were brown, like milk chocolate. Her cheek bones were quite high up and accented her features perfectly. Draco was staring so hard, he nearly missed her reply.

"Not at everyone," she shrugged, "and call me Hermione."

* * *

Authors note:- Thank you for the feedback everyone. I know the paragraphs are a bit short and hopefully i will be working on that. Grammar is an issue as well but hopefully that will improve. Criticism is always accepted as it's a way to learn. Despite this, I hope you still enjoy the story. x


End file.
